Play Me a Song, Piano Man
by Pekudi
Summary: Madara, Itachi und ein Flügel. Itachi hat immer noch eine Menge zu lernen. Ihre Lehrer - Schüler - Beziehung in einem alternativen Universum.


Das ist eine Übersetzung der Fanfiktion „Play Me a Song, Piano Man"

Das Orginal findet sich hier: s/7880015/1/Play-Me-a-Song-Piano-Man

Ich habe die Erlaubnis der Autorin ThePepperSheep ( u/1268262/ThePepperSheep) und ich werde alle Kommentare übersetzen und sie ihr per Mail zuschicken.

Mir gehört noch weniger als ihr, nämlich weder Naruto noch die Idee zur Geschichte.

* * *

Hallo da draußen!

Wenn du den kompletten Effekt der Geschichte spüren möchtest – hör Liszts Totentanz für das Klaviersolo. Ich denke, es passt perfekt zu Madara.

Mir gehört natürlich gar nichts

oooooo

Itachis Hand verharrte kurz über den Tasten, als er in der Mitte des ersten Satzes der_ Quasi Una Fantasia_ pausierte. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Salon schweifen, der, abgesehen vom regelmäßigen Ticken des Metronoms, vollkommen still war. Das gedämmte Sonnenlicht schien durch die hellen Vorhänge, die seine Mutter exakt an die teure Ausstattung des Raumes angepasst hatte. Itachi seufzte und bewegte seine Finger ein wenig.

Er hatte die letzten fünf Stunden mit Üben verbracht und legte nun eine Hand auf das Metronom um dessen Pendeln zu stoppen. Seit er ein Kind gewesen war, waren seine Tage gleich strukturiert: Von der teuren Privatschule, die er besuchte, zurück nach Hause und sich an seinen Flügel setzen, Tonleitern perfektionieren und Stücke lernen bis seine Finger davon steif wurden. Itachi seufzte erneut und ließ seine Gedanken durch die Vergangenheit schweifen.

Itachi konnte sich wirklich nicht an eine Zeit seines Lebens erinnern, in der der Flügel nicht Teil seines Lebens gewesen war. Als Kleinkind hatte er seine Mutter ehrfürchtig beobachtet, wenn sie sich nach dem Spülen des Frühstücksgeschirrs anmutigen den Flügel setzte, den Rücken gerade, während ihre Hände unbeschwert über die Tasten glitten, freundliche Stücke spielend, die Leben in den großen Uchiha-Landsitz brachten.

Und einmal, als er von den Spielzeugen, die in seinem Zimmer verteilt waren, gelangweilt gewesen war, war er zum Flügel gegangen und auf die Bank geklettert. Nach ein paar Minuten des willkürlichen Herumhauens auf den Tasten, rief er sich sein liebstes Kinderlied ins Gedächtnis und, langsam und mit unsicheren Fingern, begann er dem Instrument die Melodie zu entlocken.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er erst drei Jahre alt gewesen.

Es ist wohl unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er kurz danach private Unterrichtsstunden bekam. Seitdem hatte er viele Lehrer gehabt, die alle gesagt hatten, dass er eines Tages ein großer Pianist sein würde, während sie ihm die resignierten Unterlagen überreichten, die besagten, dass es nichts mehr gab, was sie ihm beibringen könnten. Er hatte ihnen nicht widersprochen.

Er spielte Stücke beinahe einwandfrei und Noten lesen war für ihn so einfach wie atmen. Die nächsten fünf Jahre verbrachte er seine Zeit damit, komplizierte Meisterstücke zu zerlegen und sie dann im Smoking bewundernden Mengen vor zu spielen. Durch und durch ein Autodidakt.

Aber dann kam sein Onkel zu Besuch.

Itachi schauderte leicht, als er daran dachte und nahm die Noten vom Flügel, begann sie träge durchzublättern, als er sich an die schicksalhafte Nacht erinnerte, in der sein Onkel kam, um die Familie zu besuchen.

Uchiha Madara, Mikotos älterer Bruder, war vor einem Jahr über die Ferien zu Besuch gekommen. Itachi hatte ihn zuvor erst ein einziges Mal gesehen und zwar an Sasukes Taufe**. **Als er ankam, mit Schneeflocken in den langen, dunklen Haaren und der Wolljacke, und im Flur stand, schien das Haus plötzlich um einiges kleiner. Er war ein eindrucksvoller Mann und schien der Welt immer zwei Schritte voraus zu war verständlich, dass er einer der erfolgreichsten Geschäftsmänner des Landes war.

Nach einem herrlichen, von Mikoto zubereiteten Essen, setzte sich die Familie in den Salon und nippte vor dem Kamin an Wein. Fugaku, ein wenig angetrunken und immer bereit seinem Schwager eins auszuwischen,forderte Itachi dazu auf, etwas auf dem Flügel zu spielen. Itachi, der mit Sasuke Karten spielend auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, nickte und erhob sich. Er konnte den bohrenden Blick seines Onkels in seinem Rücken spüren, als er den Deckel mit ein wenig schwitzigen Fingern anhob.

Sein Geist leerte sich, als er die ersten Töne von Chopins _Nocturne Op.9 in B-Dur_ spielte. Als der letzte Satz endete, klatschte sein Vater provokant**.** „Das ist mein Sohn." Madara sagte kein Wort, fuhr aber damit fort Itachi über den Rand seines Weinglases hinweg anzusehen.

Erst als es tiefe Nacht geworden war und Sasuke zusammengerollt auf der Couch schlief sprach er Itachi an.

„Wer unterrichtet dich, Junge?" fragte er und Itachi war ungewohnt nervös. Madara hatte diesen Effekt auf andere Menschen. „Ich habe keinen Lehrer mehr." antwortete Itachi. „Es gab nichts mehr, was sie mir beibringen konnten." Madara nickte nur und starrte in den Kamin**. **„Ich spiele ebenfalls und werde für die nächsten Monate hier sein. Ich würde dir gerne einige neue Dinge beibringen."

Itachi hob den Kopf und sah den anderen an. Lehrer hatten sich im Vergleich zu seinem Können als unfähig heraus gestellt**. **Allerdings wäre es unhöflich gewesen, das Angebot seines Onkels abzulehnen. „Ich würde mich freuen." antwortete er. „Hn. Also mache ich einen Termin mit deiner Mutter." Ohne ein weiteres Wort erhob Madara sich und ging nach oben.

Itachi hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Madara sein Versprechen einhalten würde, aber eine Woche später sagte ihm seine Mutter beim Frühstück, dass sein Onkel ihn nach der Schule sehen wollte.

„Du hast großes Glück, weißt du." sagte sie sanft, trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Er ist sehr gut. Mein Können kommt seinen Fähigkeiten nicht einmal nahe. Und er hat noch niemandem Unterricht angeboten. Er ist ein wenig...unorthodox, aber vermutlich ist es das, was ihn so brillant macht. Ich habe immer viel von meinem Bruder in dir gesehen." Sie sah ihren Ältesten nachdenklich an. „Tu einfach was er sagt. Es mag vermutlich nicht sonderlich viel Sinn machen, aber normalerweise hat er einen guten Grund für seine Anweisungen."

Itachi nickte und trank seinen Orangensaft aus. Dann griff er nach seiner Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule.

Nach dem Unterricht fand Itachi sich vor einem noblen Apartmentkomplex in der Innenstadt wieder. Er klingelte und wurde abwesend von seinem Onkel hereingebeten.

Das Apartment war groß und sehr ordentlich und ein großer Flügel stand im Zentrum des Wohnzimmers. Madara saß an seinem Schreibtisch, telefonierte und tippte hastig irgendetwas. Er bedeutete Itachi sich hinzusetzen. Einige Minuten später hörte Itachi wie aufgelegt wurde und er hob den Blick. Madara war aufgestanden und Itachi folgte der stummen Aufforderung sofort.

„Setz dich." sagte Madara, zeigte auf den Hocker_. _Währenddessen ging er zu einem Bücherschrank, holte einige Partituren heraus und legte sie auf den Flügel.

„Ich will, dass du sie spielst." Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe, holte ein Buch hervor und begann zu lesen.

Itachi funkelte in Madaras Richtungbevor er sich dem Stück zuwandte. Es war einfach, er hatte es vor einigen Jahren gemeistert. Er sah sich die anderen an. Ebenfalls einfach.

„Onkel?" Madara brummte zur Antwort.

„Onkel, diese hier kann ich schon spielen.", sagte er vorsichtig, „Gibt es andere Stücke die ich spielen kann?"

Madara hatte immer noch nicht von seinem Buch aufgeblickt. „Nein. Spiel die, die ich dir gegeben habe."

Itachi fühlte eine gewisse Irritation, beschloss aber, nicht zu diskutieren. Er öffnete Mozarts _Piano Sonata in A major _und begann zu spielen.

Er hatte erst die Hälfte des ersten Satzes als Madara aufblickte. „Stopp."

Itachi stoppte sofort, sah zu seinem Onkel. Madara schien irritiert.

„Fang nochmal an."

Itachi schaute fragend, bevor er zur ersten Seite blätterte und erneut begann. Er hatte gerade einmal ein Viertel, als Madara ihn erneut stoppte.

„Fang nochmal an."

Itachi verbarg seine Verwirrung und begann erneut von Anfang an. Er spielte nicht einmal eine Minute, bevor er erneut unterbrochen wurde. Itachi unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Mache ich irgendetwas falsch?", fragte er.

„Ja. Warum sollte ich doch sonst stoppen?" Madara unterbrach ihn prompt und Itachi versuchte seine Verbitterung zu unterdrücken.„Könntest du mir sagen, was ich falsch mache?" Madara drehte sich, um Itachi direkt anzusehen. Nach einigen Sekunden in denen er den intensiven Blick erwiderte, senkte Itachi den Blick.

„Wenn du nicht siehst was du falsch machst, bist du ein hoffnungsloser Fall.", sagte er, bevor er sich wieder seinem Buch zuwandte. Als Itachi nicht zu spielen begann senkte er das Buch.

„Nun? Fang nochmal an. Ich werde dich unterbrechen, bis du es richtig machst."

Und so begann Itachis erste Unterrichtsstunde mit seinem Onkel. Nach zwei Stunden in denen er gespielt und nie mehr als die Hälfte des ersten Satzes geschafft hatte, stoppte Itachi und sah seinem Onkel ins Gesicht.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich falsch mache. Mein Tempo ist perfekt. Ich habe keine Fehler gemacht." Madara, der sich mittlerweile in seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt hatte, Füße auf dem Fußhocker und ein Glas Brandy haltend, funkelte Itachi an. Er stellte das Glas mit einem Klirren ab, näherte sich dem Piano und schlug den Klaviaturdeckel nach unten. Itachi konnte seine Finger gerade noch zurück reißen und sie somit vor dem Zerquetscht werden bewahren.

„Schön. Ich sage dir, was du falsch machst. Spielst du immer, als hättest du einen Stock im Arsch?"

Itachi starrte ihn an, vollkommen sprachlos.

„Ja, dein Tempo ist perfekt. Ja, du hast keinen einzigen falschen Ton gespielt. Aber ich habe noch nie jemanden so leblos spielen hören. Da ist nichts, keine Flexibilität, keine Leidenschaft. Das ist so leer wie dein verdammt Blick. Die Lehrer, die dich so hoch gelobt haben, waren offensichtlich dumm. Ich hätte einen Schüler, der so spielt wie du, niemals bestehen lassen." Er sah auf Itachi herab, das Gesicht nur einige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.

Itachi starrte Madara weiter an. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals auf eine solche Weise kritisiert worden zu sein und er spürte eine Mischung aus Angst und Wut langsam in sich aufwallen.

„Hier, probier das. Du hast bereits bewiesen, dass du für das andere zu unfähig bist, vielleicht bist du hier besser." Er legte _Ronda Alla Turca _vor Itachi, der sich wieder dem Flügel zuwandte und hob den Klaviaturdeckel. Mit einem leichten Funkeln in Madaras Richtung, begann er wieder zu spielen.

Wie konnte er so etwas über ihn sagen? Er spielte seit Jahren und wusste, welche Fähigkeiten er hatte. Seine Hände flogen schneller über die Tasten, als er daran dachte, dass Madara seine Finger beinahe _zerschmettert_ hätte. Sein Vater hatte Recht. Madara war ein Wahnsinniger. Es gab einen Grund dafür, dass Madara in seinem Leben so einen geringen Platz ein nahm - Fugaku kam nicht sonderlich gut mit ihm aus. Es war ein Fehler hier hier zu kommen, dachte er. An diesem Punkt fühlte Itachi, wie er vor Frustration beinahe auf die Tasten einhämmerte.

„Stopp." Itachi drehte sich zu Madara um, die Augen verengt**.**

„Das war besser. Da war wenigstens etwas Leben vorhanden. Es genügt für heute. Sei morgen um die selbe Zeit wieder hier." Und damit entließ Madara ihn. Itachi,immer noch brodelnd,nahm seine Tasche und ging, die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend.

Itachi stand auf und bedeckte die Tasten. Es war mittlerweile ein halbes Jahr vergangen, seitdem er zum ersten Mal unter Madara geübt hatte. Dieser hatte entschieden, seine Geschäfte in Shanghai vom Komfort seiner Wohnung aus weiter zu leiten und war deswegen in der Stadt geblieben. In vielerlei Hinsicht war Itachi sich nicht sicher, was er von seinen Unterrichtsstunden halten sollte. An manchen Tagen verließ er die Wohnung und war überrascht, wie gut er gespielt hatte. Aber an anderen beeilte er sich um nach Hause zu kommen, regelrecht erschrocken, besonders wenn er die ...Stimmungsschwankungen seines Onkels hatte miterleben dürfen. Stimmungsschwankungen...Ja, das war wirklich das passende Wort dafür. Madara war unausgeglichen. Im einen Moment konnte er friedlich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Flügel sitzen, Itachis Spiel lauschend und im nächsten griff er nach irgendetwas und schleuderte es durch den Raum, weil ihn nicht zufriedenstellte, was er hörte.

Eine Sache irritierte ihn allerdings.

Er hatte Madara nie spielen gehört.

Kein einziges Mal seit er unter dem _sogenannten_ Meister zu lernen begonnen hatte, hatte er ihn ein Stück spielen gehört – nicht einmal Tonleitern übte er. Das erschien Itachi ziemlich verdächtig. Seit einer Weile fragte Itachi sich deswegen, ob Madara überhaupt spielen konnte. Der Flügel in seinem Apartment schien nicht abgenutzt und selbst wenn er Itachi unterrichtete, zeigte er nie etwas, gab nur mündliche Anweisungen.

Seine Mutter lobte das Können ihres Bruders, aber konnte man ihrem Wort trauen? Trotz allem kam ihre Fähigkeiten Itachis nicht einmal nahe. Vielleicht war Madara nur mittelmäßig und verspottete ihn, weil er eifersüchtig auf ihn war.

Itachi spürte die Unzufriedenheit, die unter der Oberfläche schon eine Weile brodelte. Er hatte die Stunden bei seinem Onkel nur fortgesetzt, weil er seine Mutter nicht verärgern wollte. Der Gedanke, dass dieser Mann, der vielleicht nicht einmal spielen konnte, ihn herumkommandierte und behandelte wie eine Lachnummer, war beschämend. Es kratzte an seinem Stolz, daran zu denken, welche Beleidigungen und Schmähungen er hatte herunter schlucken müssen.

„Warum hast du aufgehört zu spielen?" Itachi zuckte leicht zusammen und drehte sich um. Madara stand in der Tür, seine Lesebrille tragend, die Stirn missbilligend gerunzelt. Zur Zeit übten sie in Itachis Zuhause, weil bei Madara Baumaßnamen durchgeführt wurden und er den Lärm der Bauarbeiter nicht ertrug. Itachi schluckte nervös.

„Ich bin fertig. Ich bin sicher, dass ich dieses Stück gemeistert habe.", sagte er, die Selbstsicherheit schwand langsam, als Madaras Blick sich weiter verfinsterte. „Ich übe seit Wochen."

Sein Onkel schritt in den Raum und Itachi versicherte sich sofort, dass nichts zerbrechliches in seiner Reichweite zu finden war.

„Gemeistert, hm? Schön, lass es mich hören."

Itachi nickte knapp und setzte sich. Er atmete leicht ein und begann, seine Finger schnell über die Tasten zu bewegen, das Stück spielend. Sein Körper bewegte sich ein wenig zur den Tönen, als er seine eigene Melancholie in die Tasten fließen ließ und sie aus dem Flügel tropfen spürte. Ganz sicher, er hatte niemals zuvor eine solche Verbindung zur Musik gespürt wie gerade jetzt.

Madara war still während er Itachi beim Spielen zusah. Nach dem Ende des ersten Satzes atmete dieser zittrig aus und sah zu seinem Mentor. Dieser hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben und Belustigung stand offen in seinem Gesicht geschrieben.

„Also das war die perfektionierte _Quasi Una Fantasia_? Beethoven muss sich in seinem Grab umdrehen, wenn das sein perfektes _magnum opus_ war."

Itachi spürte das Gefühl des Triumphs langsam weichen. Als Madara seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, begann er laut zu lachen.

„Junge, du solltest dein Gesicht sehen. _Ich habe dieses Stück gemeistert." _Madara verzog sein Gesicht in einer grausamen Imitation. „Deine Arroganz wird höchstens noch von deiner Inkompetenz übertroffen."

„Wenigstens habe ich etwas Talent am Flügel.", murmelte Itachi leise. Madara hörte auf zu lachen.

„Was hast du gesagt, Junge?" Seine Stimme war sanft, aber Itachi konnte den zornigen Unterton heraushören. Er machte keinen Rückzieher.

„Ich weiß, wie man spielt. Du unterrichtest mich seit mehr als einem halben Jahr und ich habe dich noch nicht einmal üben hören.", gab er mit ruhiger Stimme zurück. Alles was unter der Oberfläche gebrodelt hatte sprudelte nur so hervor. „Ich denke nicht, dass du Talent hast. Du willst nicht vor mir spielen, weil du weißt, dass ich besser bin."

Madara bewegte sich nicht, aber er funkelte Itachi weiterhin an, seine Augen fixierten ihn wie die Katze eine Maus. Er näherte sich Itachi, der hastig einen Schritt zurück machte.

„Du denkst also, du bist der Experte?" Er riss die Bank hervor, setzte sich, den Deckel hebend und liebkoste die Tasten langsam. Er schloss die Augen, leise vor sich hin murmelnd, als er seine Hände über den Tasten erhob. Nach einer Minute öffneten seine Augen sich ruckartig und er begann zu spielen.

Seine Hände waren Chaos auf den Tasten. '_Das ist Liszt's Totentanz', _dachte Itachi ungläubig. Sein Onkel spielte _Totentanz_ ohne die Noten, einfach so. Madaras große Hände, die so wenig zu der Anmut, die ein Flügel benötigte passen wollten, bewegten sich auf eine Weise, die Itachi noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie flogen und krümmten sich ohne feste Richtung überall auf den Tasten, niemals pausierend, niemals zögernd. Der Zorn des Stückes brach in Wellen über Itachi zusammen, verschlang ihn und er konnte sich nur am Rand des Beistelltisches fest krallen und es aussitzen. Noch nie hatte er eine solche Leidenschaft gespürt, seine Laune wechselte zusammen mit der Musik. Nachdem Madara fertig damit war, den letzten Satz in die Tasten zu hämmern, drehte er sich zu Itachi um, der starr da stand und seinen Onkel geschockt anstarrte. Madara erhob sich und sah geringschätzig auf seinen fassungslosen Neffen herab.

„Fang mit dem ersten Satz an. Das war erbärmlich.", sagte Madara, verließ den Raum.

Itachi setzte sich langsam auf die Bank und begann mit dem ersten Satz.

oooooo

Die Idee kam mir, nachdem ich zu einem Konzert gegangen bin und einen Meisterpianisten gesehen habe. Ich habe noch nie jemanden so spielen gesehen. Es war fantastisch.

Ich weiß außerdem nichts über den Flügel – Ich habe ein Jahr Stunden genommen, bis ich begriffen habe, wie wenig ich es leiden kann. Wenn ich also irgendwelche Fehler im Bezug auf Fachbegriffe gemacht habe, sagt es mir einfach.

Über Reviews und Kritik freue ich mich immer!

ooooo

Hier kann ich mich der Orginalautorin nur anschließen. Ich habe mich zwar informiert und versucht, die richtigen Fachbegriffe zu verwenden, aber wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, sagt mir Bescheid.

Auch ich freue mich über Kritik, was die Übersetzung angeht.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.


End file.
